Zombie Love Song
by xoxocaroline
Summary: Set around Halloween, just some corny tiva fluff. Might incorporate some McAbby if you want. I fell in love with the song, and I got inspired by the 20th time listening to it!  Abby's favourite holiday, what has she got in mind this year? Enjoy!
1. One The Show Must Go On

_**One. **The Show Must Go On_

_To people who work here,_

_We will be holding a Halloween party this Friday at 7pm, in the squad _

_room to celebrate the popular American holiday. _

_Please don't be a party pooper, can come dressed in anything _

_you desire, but yourself, and join in the fun! _

_Oh, and please, if you can, bring some snacks, movies or drinks._

_Love Abby! xo_

. . .

The phone rang loudly through the office, but because of the heavy metal music blaring through the space, it was ringing quiet softly. Somehow, the friendly, and overly energized goth, managed to hear the sound, and rushed to pick the piece of technology up on the last ring. She was surprised to hear who was on the other end of the line; she certainly did not expect to hear from the director's assistant.

"Hello, Abby from Labby here." She greeted happily, and a smile spread on her face.

"Abby, hi, the director would like to see you in his office, immediately." The assistant spoke crisply, getting straight down to the point. Abby's smile dropped when the lady finished her sentence. The last time she got sent to the director's office, she was sent to Mexico with McGee. Although she loved Mcgee, he was sometimes too over protective of her. She figured it was about time to respond, but as she was in a slight state of shock, her words came out unconfident and broken.

"Uh, umm, yeah sure. I'll.. um be right up!" And she quickly shut the phone, and ran to the elevator as fast as she could in her platform boots.

. . .

She opened the firm door slowly, uncertain of its behind. As she stepped into the tidy, polished room, there he sat, in his black leather chair. Just like in a movie he swiveled the chair around to face her, when he heard the clinks of her boots.

"Miss Scuito, I will not keep you long from your work." He took a breath before he continued. "Are you out of your mind?" He shouted at her, which made her cringe at the same time as her little jump. "You should know that no worker is allowed to organize any event without the permission of me."

"B-b-b-u-t.." She began before he cut her off.

"No and's, if's or but's Miss Scutio!" He could see her bottom lip slightly trembling and sighed. "Because I don't want Gibbs to come kill me, as you are his favourite of his team, I will allow you to continue holding the arraignment. But do take note, that if it does get out of hand, I will be sending everyone home early."

"Oh thank you sir!" Abby exclaimed and started jumping for joy! As she left the room to got back down to Labby, he shouted so she could here.

"Just ask next time – " and the door slammed just before he could finish. He sighed and slumped down into his black leather chair, and sighed before pulling out his phone.

. . .

Disclaimer: Just going to do this once, I don't own it. But its my birthday in 61 days, I'll get back to you if anything changes. :)

A.N: I hope you liked! This will only be a few chapters, because I'm in year 10, and it's really busy already! And I don't want to leave you hanging on like my other stories - I will get back to them! I'm not going to be mean like some other authors who say they won't update unless they get so and so reviews, but if you did drop something by, that'd be muchly appreciated!

xoxocaroline


	2. Two Fancy A Fantasy?

Two. Fancy a Fantasy?

As she pranced down the stairs, and skipped on her way to the elevator, everyone in team Gibbs had to stop and stare at her sudden change of mood.

"I am not sure she there is no rocky road." Ziva stated as her eyes followed the blur of jet black hair.

"Yellow brick road," Tony corrected almost instantly, "But I'm surprised my movie quotes have started rubbing off on you." She grunted and turned back to her screen to refocus on her work.

"You guys going this Friday?" Tim curiously asked, of course he couldn't disappoint his once love, so naturally he was attending.

"I guess we have to, otherwise she'll have our necks." DiNozzo commented back. "You coming in you elf suit again this year McElflord?"

"Ha ha ha. No."McGee sarcastically spoke, "I am not, but I am still lost for ideas. I think I'll go ask our dear event planner for her suggestions." And just like that he left the squadroom, leaving the emotionally tangled pair behind. Alone. Together. You see, the two have quite obviously had a lot on their plates in the past six years of being partners, but with each difficulty they managed to get through; they always did it together. So naturally and quite inevitably, they would develop feelings for each other. But Tony being Tony and Ziva being Ziva, they were both too stubborn to admit it.

"Are you going, my ninja?" She smirked at the nickname he gave her; he hadn't called her that in a while..

"Yes, I suppose, just to make fun of you publicly if you come in that Saturday Night Fever jumpsuit again." And she gave him a wide grin, recalling the embarrassing memory.

"Oh trust me, your eyes will never, ever, ever see that display again!" He bowed his head, pretending to do work so she leave the horrible memory alone, but knowing her, she'd never drop it. "So what shall you come as, a sexy maid? I think you'd fit that well. Or how about a Greek Goddess? You all dressed in short white cloths, easy to be ripped off-"

"Tony! No!" He laughed at her, but his fantasies still in the back off his mind. "No way will I ever be any of them!" She could see the slight sadness in his eyes, disappointing him a little.

"Aw, that's not fair! Why don't you make my dreams a reality some time?"

"You dream about me?" She'd caught him out, and now was interested in his answer.

_Oh damn it DiNozzo! You've really done it this time haven't you?_ "Ah, look I'd really love to stay and chat, but I gotta hit the head." His last words were rushed as her practically ran to the men's room. _Smooth, real smooth._


End file.
